STAR WARS: REBELS -- Serenity
by Tharpdevenport
Summary: Ezra finds himelf someplace unexpected. Anybody recognize the episode of a popular TV series I am parodying?
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost lands atop a landing platform on a small inhabited planet, not much bigger than a small moon. After a longer than period than normal, the hatch lowers down. One-by-one each member of the crew, starting with Zeb, come out pushing heavy containers on hover carts. The containers are yellow with red warning symbols and words in various alien languages in black. Even for a hover cart, the weight is so extreme that pushing them is an exhausting ordeal.

"Guys, more distance between us – you need emergency stopping room or one of us will get crushed, "Hera orders.

The distance in-between increases. After Sabine is out, Kanin waits longer, then pushes the hover cart down, hopping on the edge, riding down. Rex walks up.

"Glad to see you made it; we were beginning to think an asteroid got you."

Kanin replies, "I made sure Hera took her time; I only got just the one ship. You're just in time."

"For what?"

"To help me push."

"What – after having done my ship? There's never a Jedi Force move when you need one," Rex pushes on one side as Kanin moves to the other.

"What is this place anyway?" Kanin asks.

"Oh, this? Welcome to Serenity – one of the last remaining free worlds not under Empire control. Sorry I had to have you follow me in, but we don't want the name or direct coordinates on any navigation computer, just in case. The asteroid field surrounding the planetoid is too dense and complex to make it feasible for the Empire to annex it, but I wager it's only a matter of time before they figure out a way to clear it."

"What is it we're hauling that needs such though containers?" asks Kanin.

"Montanium Paxachloride. When it's processed right, it can not only make a good fuel for older engines, but it has medical applications as well. It's banned on most Empire-controlled worlds now, so this is one of the few remaining manufacturing locations. It's also a real bugger to find safety containers," they slowly come to a rest after Zeb yells out to them to, "The Empire's got most of them locked up and considers new un-registered ones suspicious."

"It's always a battle with the Empire," Kanin comments.

"The way I look at it – the more needless bureaucracy they implement, the busier they are, giving us some more fleeting time to zip up."

Ezra walks up, "Kanin, can we take a minute? These things are heavy – I'm plumb worn out."

Rex looks at Kanin, "What the hell's a _plumb_?"

"Ignore him – he's reading some weird book he found."

"I see. These, heavy? I hope not – they're empty. We'll fill 'em, then you'll push 'em back and you'll know what heavy is."

"Come on, can't we just use the Force?" Ezra asks.

Kanin replies, "No, this is hazardous material. And we need it for trade."

"And it doesn't smell too good either. I wouldn't want to breathe it in for too long, if you get me," Rex adds.

"Ezra! Get back over here and move you blasted container!" Zeb barks.

"Is he always so friendly?" Rex asks with a little sarcasm.

Ezra answers, "Believe it or not, that's his nice way of asking," Ezra heads back to his hover cart.

"It's not the coziest hideout, but it's not a bad place to stay for the night."

"Too bad we have to rush these," Kanin says as he and Rex push forward.

Zeb slowly pushes his hover cart by them, back to the Ghost.

"How are things on your end?" asks Kanin.

"Can't complain. A few Empire skirmishes, but a little action here and there is fun. I think some people still have some reservations about a Clone Wars clone being trust worthy, but I expected as much."

Ezra then slowly pushes his hover cart by, as Kanin and Rex push forward again.

"It takes longer for those who were actually in the heat of battle. Some of these worlds … have generations who've never even heard of the slaughter," says Kanin.

"How about you?" Rex asks Kanin.

Hera slowly pushes by. Then Zeb gets in line behind Rex and Kanin to fill another container.

"I think so."

They stop at the entrance of the building, Sabine just ahead of them. Ezra slowly moves behind Zeb.

"Well, it's … it's an answer," Rex looks behind Kanin, "You guys must have been packed in there like a smuggler's niche. I don't know with my extra padding here," slapping his stomach, "if I could get around in there."

"It's just barely enough for Zeb to get by."

Sabine struggles to push her hover cart by them.

Kanin and Rex push the hover cart to a specific machine, as a factory laborer motions to them. The cart stops on the edge and two robotic arms pop out from the sides to position it more precisely, while they laborer wraps a high-powered magnetic wrap around the container. The machine hums loudly, pulls the container off the hover cart – which jumps back up to its programmed level – and a robotic working arm rotates the cap off, swivels to a dispensing nozzle and quickly fills the container up. Rex and Kanin walk to the other end of the U-shaped contraption, Kanin pushing the hover cart.

Rex speaks, "check this efficient little bugger out – watch it."

Kanin watches as the arm swivels back to the cap sealer and rotates quickly, closing the cap. Then the machine hums loudly again and the magnetic U-shaped machine shoots the container around like a projectile, ripping off the magnetic wrap, causing the container to quickly come to a rest directly on the hover cart as Rex holds it level.

"Pretty sweet, huh? Usually we see something like that in an Empire war factory. I wouldn't mind putting the belt on and having a go myself."

"If I die while doing this, I hope you feel really bad about it," Ezra complains.

Zeb fires back, "Yeah, I'll get real chocked up about it; there may even be tears."

"Liar," says Ezra.

"Okay, so how about for each of your things you bequeath me, I shed on tear each?"

"Oh, in your dreams," Ezra replies to Zeb.

"All right, but I may get … creative at your eulogy."

Kanin and Rex step in unison as they push the heavy payload.

"And why exactly can't Hera park closer?" Kanin asks.

"If there's an attack, even in its unprocessed state, this stuff is highly combustible. Almost makes me yearn for my old ice planet."

They eventually reach the hatch.

"Okay, this is the bad part. Ready? One, two, three!" says Kanin.

Both turned around, they push the hover cart up the hatch door and brace the containers so it doesn't fall over.

"Now, Chopper!" Kanin orders.

"Bub bub," Chopper's arm plug rotates and the hatch rises. Once level with the inside deck, Chopper stops it.

"Sorry, buddy, but this is where I leave you. My contact is further out; probably two days," says Rex.

"No problem," Kanin says as he struggles to pull himself up, using the container as leverage.

Rex hops off the hatch, "You sure, 'cause you're not looking as able and nubile as you were years ago."

"I'm fine," Kanin tries not to smirk.

"You know getting old happens to all of us," Rex smiles deviously.

"Go away."

"See you in two days at the rendezvous point," Rex heads out.

Sabine walks up behind Kanin, "If it helps any, you're not that much older. You're just more … seasoned."

"No, Sabine, it really didn't help," he struggles to push his container passed her. She then pushes hers to the edge of the hatch so Chopper can let her down.

.

The sun starts to set on Serenity as the crew of the Ghost close up the hatch.

"That felt like a day. We haven't slept in three," says Sabine.

Kanin looks at the crew, "Everyone – I'm sorry. It was tough getting the barrels, tough getting them off world, tough getting here and just tough all around. Unfortunately, this is what the mission called for this time. But now that Hera is taking us up, we can all get some sleep."

"Except for Hera," Sabine comments.

"Sleep – I almost forgot what that was like," says Zeb, wandering off.

"Come on, Chopper, maintenance time," Sabine and crew make their way to their quarters.

Ezra walks into the hallway wall next to his quarters; Zeb shoves Ezra in front of the doors, which whisk open. Ezra collapses on the bunk as the door shuts.

"Good night," Sabine says to Kanin.

"Good night," he answers back.

"Sleep tight," she adds.

"You as well."

"don't let the spacebugs bite," her door shuts.

"Spacebugs?" he shakes his head as he enters his quarters.

Sabine places a toolkit on the floor next to Chopper and squats on her haunches.

"Okay, Chopper, you know what time it is."

"Bwa-bwub."

"I know you hate being shut off, but once a year you know I gotta do routine systems checking," she uses a device to open a panel on Chopper's head, "All right, same as before – I'll bypass your self-activation program and put you into permanent hibernation while the computer checks you over byte by byte, part by part, top to bottom. Ready?"

"Bah ba bahb."

"I will turn you back on. Oh, you do that every time. Stop being a scardy-bot. All hooked up," she says after plugging a cord leading from Chopper's head into a wall computer panel, "Sweet dreams," she presses a button on the panel and with that Chopper makes two distinct beeps and powers down. He goes limp and his legs retract, causing his body section to hit the deck. "My turn," she struggles to get up.

Kanin suddenly wakes up, realizing he hit his head after falling asleep sitting on his bunk. He exits his quarters and makes his way to Hera.

"You still up?" she asks without turning around, knowing instinctively it is Kanin coming up behind her.

"Did you want to be relieved? I'll fly if you're too tired."

"No, that's okay. We're almost clear of the asteroid field anyway. I'll jump and set the autopilot for the rendezvous point; maybe doze off here and there and-" she stops speaking when she feels Kanin's head on her left shoulder, "Or if you are feeling a little frisky, Chopper is asleep this time."

She waits for a response, but sighs in disappointment when she realizes Kanin has fallen asleep on her shoulder, Kanin still standing.

"Wake up," she thunders.

"Huh? Oh, Hera. Did I do something?" he says dazed.

"No, unfortunately – just drool."

"Sleep, I'm going to gonna … I'm … sleep," he walks off, using his hands to keep from banging into the corridor walls

"Now only my dreams will be pleasant…" she comments to herself.

Kanin falls face-first into his pillow; one arm dangling off the side of the bed.

Sabine and Zeb sleep peacefully while Ezra holds an old and tattered book open. The pages are frayed along the edges and a dark yellow from age. Ezra reads them aloud quietly.

"Though there more fences along the prairie and lesser and lesser calls for the once glorified cowboy, Angus knew in his heart and mind he wasn't fenced in. A six shooter, a hat, and a horse were all he truly needed. With his horse saddled, he could ride free. Ride in the open air, the starry skies above, and he'll never be fenced it. Maybe one day the cowboy would be extinct like the buffalo, but as long as he could ride, he'd always be one clippity-clop away fro…" Ezra yawns, "one clippity-clop…" he closes his eyes, "clop….." and he then falls asleep. His fingers loosen and the book falls forward into his chest.

Hera pulls passed the final asteroid and into the openness of black space. She pressed some buttons and the ship jumps into hyperspace.

She catches herself after waking up from her heard falling forward.

"Okay, okay, a little sleep never hurt anyone. Autopilot check," she hits a button. She undoes her safety belt harness and drops back into the pilot chair and immediately falls sleep, kept awake only by the deep sense of completing a job, as she just had.

.

Ezra hears a voice.

"Stranger?"

"Huh?" he opens his eyes and immediately shuts them due to sunlight.

"Stranger, we're almost there," says the voice.

"Almost where?" rubbing his eyes. He squints them open and blocks the sun, seeing a town nearby.

"Serenity, of course."

"Huh?" Ezra says, puzzled.

Ezra sees an old and rotted wooden sign with the name "Serenity" painted on it. He looks left at an elderly man with a substantial beard and sun-worn attire. Shocked momentarily, he looks about to find two horses pulling the wooden wagon he is seated in.

"Yeah … yeah, of course."

"If you don't mind me askin', what brings you out this way?"

Ezra replies, "Well, my folks are dead, so I reckoned I'd head on out on my own. Kind of wanted to see more of the world."

"Hum. With all them pockets on ya, I kinda took ya for a thief."

"Oh, well, I kind of am. I mean, no banks nor nothin' important, just food 'n' stuff. But I only stole it from these bad men who took over our town."

"Well, now, that's a whole 'nother can of beans. Can't say I feel too badly 'bout no thieves getting' thieved. But you're still young and got a head ripe with mashed taters. Careful what you say and what you do. Most folks don't pull their heads from their buttocks 'til about thirty. Got a lot of fancy useless ideas until then. Pretty easy to be led astray."

"Not me. Now that I'm free, I intend on getting me a job and save up for a ranch. Ponder a bit – maybe have some good ideas, says Ezra.

The man chuckles aloud, "Mister, I like you. Whoa!" he calls out to the horses as they reach a fork in the dirt trail. "I was once like you," the man continues, "rambunctious, full of myself, maybe talked a little too much. Nothin' like a knuckle sandwich to shut yer yap."

Ezra replies, "I might have been told I have the gift of gab."

"Here, I wanna give you somethin'…" the man digs behind himself in a bad in the wagon and pulls out an old gun in a worn leather holster, "Back in my heyday I made some mistakes. Probably did more wrong than I ever have done good, with it. A young man like you, I think is ready for a weapon. Maybe in your hands it'll do some good."

"Mister, I can't take thaqt. I don't have nothin' to give you in return."

"Sure you do. You can give me hope of a better world by promisin' to use it for good. I'm not long for this world, won't do me any good in Heaven. If I sell it, who knows whose hands it'll end up in. I feel confident in you. Like when that Polk fella ran for office, I just kinda knew he was the right choice. Well, this is as far as I go."

Ezra hops off and turns to get his bag out of the wagon, lugging it over his right shoulder.

"Thank you, mister," he buttons the holster onto his belt.

"Good luck, ah … ah…"

"Bridger."

"Bridger. Yah!" the man lightly cracks the ropes on the horses and they begin pulling the wagon away.

Ezra takes a few steps, but curiosity gets the best of him and he pulls the gun out after dropping the bag. He looks it over and rubs his hand over the once fine wooden handle finish. He points it a few times for practice aim. He opens the chamber and finds it not loaded.

"Hey! It's not loaded!" he calls out to the old man, who is already out of ear shot. "Dang things a fancy hammer," Ezra comments as he re-holsters it and pulls his coat over it and then flings his bag back over his right shoulder and heads on into Serenity.


	2. Chapter 2

The snow on the streets of Serenity kicks up with each step Ezra makes. He asks a man he passes by where he can grab a bite and the man points to a building. Ezra makes his way across the snow-covered ground and to a building with a sign hanging off two chains from the roof that has painted on it: Red Dog Saloon.

Upon entering, Ezra sees various people chatting at tables while an Irish woman plays an upright piano. In a corner a man sits back in his chair up against the corner, a dirty and worn off white hat covering his face. Ezra lays his bag on the bar top.

Hondo rises up from behind the bar, bringing two bottles with him, "Oh, why yes, yes. This is Red Dog Saloon. I supposed you'd be wanting drink, no?"

"Yeah, hi. Actually, I don't drink."

"Oh, I see. It is a bad habit!" dismissing the shelves of bottles, "Good business but bad habit. So, what can I get you?"

"You got any milk?"

"Ah, I see you are a man of discriminating taste! Ehhh … you have money, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good! One glass of cow utterances coming up!"

A young lady in a colorful dress and short hair waltzes up to Ezra. In her hair are some colorful flowers.

"Howdy, stranger," she says to him.

"Ah, howdy, I guess."

"You must be new here. Last stranger we had in town had a mullet and this weird thick mustache."

"Well, I just got into town," Ezra says to her.

"Oh, is that right? You look like you're traveled a long way."

"I have."

"Here you go, my friend, liquefied cow expellant. That'll be five cents," says Hondo.

Ezra digs out a nickel and hands it to Hondo. Ezra takes a drink.

"You look like you could use the company of a woman. Why don't we go up to my room and discuss some particulars," says Sabine, caressing one of Ezra's arms.

Ezra gulps his mouthful of milk, taken by surprise.

"Ahhh…"

The saloon doors bang against the walls after a man enters. Behind him, two other men push aside the swinging doors.

People go silent. The piano player stops briefly, then picks back up. The mood has considerably changed with their entrance.

Ezra looks at them, then back at Hondo, "Who are they?"

"That is, ah, Rex and his gang. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to lower behind the bar to do something that I assure you only resembles cowering," Hondo hides.

The three men, burly and built – though faded in age – walk up to the bar.

"Move your bag," the one on the right with a facial scar, next to Ezra orders.

"Mister, I think there's more than enough bar for the both of us."

"You listen to me, ya blathering chickabiddy – that was no suggestion," the man gets in Ezra's face. Ezra sees the man's ghosted white right eye with a vertical scar on both ends, with white muttonchops that extend just below the jaw line and white hair atop his head.

"I catch ya," says Ezra.

"Good," the man turns away.

Ezra pokes his bag with his right pointing finger, shoving it a couple inches.

Wolffe growls and turns to again face Ezra. The man with the faded white hat eases up his head a smidge.

"Oh, pardon me – did I not move my sack enough to your liking?"

"How'd you like to be chickabiddy buzzard chow?" asks Wolffe.

"Wolffe, come now, you gonna blast a little thing like him? Who drinks cow piss," says Rex, putting a hand on one of Wolffe's shoulders.

"Heh, right," says Wolffe.

They laugh. As they do, Wolffe wipes Ezra's bag off the counter and to the floor.

"Hey now!"

The man with the faded off white hat slowly and quietly leans the chair back down.

"Get!" says the other man; bald and clean shaven, but still big.

"Hey, muttonchops!" Ezra calls out.

Wolffe turns his whole body toward Ezra as Hondo pours drinks with his hands, still behind the bar wall.

"Yeah, you. Haven't you two heard muttonchops went out with the Irish Rebellion? Over a hundred years ago."

"My father had muttonchops…" Wolffe says angrily.

"Well, then, I reckon he was a hundred years too late as well."

"You smarmy varmint," Wolffe reaches for his revolver, "better get'cha piece."

"It's right here, but it ain't loaded," says Ezra.

"Ain't loaded? Rex, you done hear that? He isn't even hot to trot!" Wolffe calls out."For your information, I don't even own any bullets. But I be supposin' yer the type who likes even odds to prove his prowess," says Ezra to Wolffe.

Rex, Gregor and Wolffe are all now facing Ezra, spaced apart with their hands hovering over their revolvers.

"But perhaps I be supposin' wrong. You wouldn't shoot an unloaded man, would you?" says Ezra.

The three back up.

"Yeah, step back on up. You're more talk than action," Ezra says. It's then he notices the Rex brothers are not looking at him, but passed him. He turns his head to see the man in the faded off white hat standing mere feet from behind him. The man doesn't move. His right hand rests at ease over his silver-meteled gun with white ivory handles.

Rex eyes the stranger up and down. He sees the gun.

"Rex, I think he's one of 'em-"

Rex cuts Wolffe off mid sentence, "Shush it. You look like one of them Dove Slingers."

"I've been known by a few names," replies the man in the faded off white hat, Kanin.

"I thought most of you were wiped out," says Rex.

"Funny thing about most – it's never all."

"I hear tale ain't no one faster than a Dove," Gregor comments.

Rex speaks, "So, I've heard, too. Now, ah, we just came here thirstin' for a drink. Perhaps my brothers got a little out of hand."

"Drink someplace else. This isn't the sole proprietor in town," says Kanin.

"Are you gonna let him-"

Rex again cuts off Wolffe, "Sure. We're leavin'."

"Not your guns," says Kanin.

"Rex, are you gonna-"

"Leave 'em," Rex yet again cuts off Wolffe, who is visibly angry.

"Are you nuts?" asks Gregor."

"This isn't the time or the place. Which one of you lunkheads wants to be known as a Dove killer?"

Wolffe and Gregor look at each other as Rex places his revolver on the bar top. His brothers follow suit as Rex heads out.

"Collect them at the sheriff's office before dark," Kanin says to them.

After they've left, Kanin collects their weapons and puts them in spare holsters on his belt. Hondo peaks back up.

"Ah, thank you ever so much for protecting my establishment, especially without property damage," says Hondo.

"Yellow belly," Ezra says, having leaned in closer to Hondo.

Sabine re-joins Ezra, "You were so brave against those guys. Tell you what – I might be willin' to give you a discount," putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Ahhh … I gotta go and…" Ezra looks around and no longer sees the man in the faded off white hat. He makes his way quickly for the doors and once out looks about and spots Kanin walking away. Ezra jogs to catch up. "Hey, mister," he slows down to the same quick pace, "I wanted to thank you for helping me back there."

"You're welcome."

"I gotta know though – what's a Dove Slinger? I reckon that don't involve throwin' birds."

"The Dove Slingers are an order of men called by higher power to help others," he pulls out a key and unlocks the sheriff's office door, entering with Ezra.

"Well, you need any help around here? You could deputize me. I'm a lookin' for work and I like helpin' folks."

"No," Kanin locks the guns up in a metal drawer.

"No?" taken aback. He spins about as Kanin passes by him to leave the sheriff's office. "Well, why not?"

"I'm not a sheriff," Kanin locks the front door.

"Oh, you're the deputy then," Ezra guesses aloud.

"I have no affiliation with law enforcement," Kanin walks away.

"But you…" looking at the building and back at Kanin; he again follows. "Well, then who is the sheriff?"

"The sheriff is dead. He was found shot dead a week ago."

"Forgive me for being nosey, but why didn't you become the sheriff?" Ezra asks.

"The Dove Order often has to work outside the confines of the law and do things a law man shouldn't be doing, for what good is a law man if he don't cotton to the law. A Dove moves with the wind."

"Huh. Makes sense. Where ya goin'?"

"Listen, kid."

"Ezra."

"Ezra – is there a quitting time for all these questions?" asks Kanin.

"Sorry, I'm just an inquiring kind of minded man."

"I'm off to investigate the Adams' ranch; been told no one's seen him for days."

"Let me help – I'll come along."

"Tell you what, I'll saddle you a horse. But you first head on over to Newly's gun shop and get you some bullets. I don't need no potential hostage tagging along who conveniently brings an extra weapon for the bad guy."

"Sorry. Be back in a jiffy!"

.

Kanin and Ezra ride along side each other, slowing to a steady pace as they near the ranch.

"This the place?"

"Yes, doc Adams' ranch. You just happening threw or just finding work?"

"Work, though I hear Serenity is the place to be."

"I'm rather fond of it myself," Kanin replies.

"It's a shame you Dove Slingers gotta roam – I might like to learn about such a thing. But my past isn't exactly gonna grace a Georges Seurat, if you catch my drift," says Ezra.

Kanin replies back, "Some Dove's have checkered pasts; it's not who you were, it's who you've become."

"Does a poor guy with no fixed address got a shot?"

"Wealth doesn't determine a Dove," Kanin climbs off his horse and drops the neck rope over a wooden fence.

"My job prospects are lookin' better now," Ezra says, climbing off, too.

"There's no pay though."

"Some might say that's a smidge problematic," says Ezra.

Ezra ghosts Kanin up to the Adam's house. Nobody is about, but things look kept up.

Kanin uses his hands as a make-shift bullhorn and yells out, "Hello!" he waits a few seconds, then continues walking forward. He yells out again, "Mister Adams!"

"I think we should check inside where it's warmer," Ezra suggests.

"Doves also don't complain as much," says Kanin.

"Okay, okay," he stops in his tracks. "Ah, mister," he says to Kanin.

"What?" Kanin asks, his back to Ezra.

Kanin stops when he hears the distinct sound of a Remington double-barreled rifle cocked. He turns about with his hands up. Ezra puts his hands too, too. A few feet in front of them are Zeb and Hera, with Hera holding the rifle.

"Howdy," she says in a serious tone, the barrels pointed square at Kanin."We're good guys," Ezra assures them.

"You won't mind if I make that determination. State your business, strangers."

Kanin speaks up, "Town folk tell me Mr. Adams hasn't been heard from in nearly a week; requested I go check it out."

Hera looks at Kanin, then the white hat, and back again, "You're the Dove, aren't you?"

Kanin raises one of his already raised hands up to the hat and tips it to her.

"And him?" asking about Ezra.

"Picked him up in town; been followin' me like a puppy."

"Hey, now!" Ezra exclaims.

Hera speaks again, "I hear tale a Dove is so fast he can out draw ya even when already drawn on."

"Well, ma'am-"

Hera," she cuts Kanin off, "I'm not old enough to be someone's ma'am."

"Hera, we don't typically take to braggin'…"

She lowers the barrel and extends a free hand, "Like said, I'm Hera and this here is Zeb."

They all take turns shaking hands.

"Mr. Adams hasn't' been here all week, and his stuff wasn't' packed," says Zeb.

"Any ideas?" Kanin asks them.

Zeb speaks up again, "Well, we figure it might have somethin' to do with those Rex brothers. Come over here and had an argument somethin' fierce."

"Had to draw on 'em to get them goin'," says Hera.

"I'm not a puppy, now."

"I've gotten the sense something has been going down. Wouldn't surprise me if they're behind it," says Kanin.

"You think they killed him?" Zeb asks Kanin.

"Them or someone else. Can't prove that, mind you."

"Just the same, we're gonna mind the place in case he shows," says Hera.

"If you need any help, Ezra and I can…"

Kanin trails off after the sound of running horses catches his ears. He turns to see them cresting over the snowy horizon.

"Ezra, unbutton your gun holster," Kanin orders.

"Got it."

Zeb and Hera move back closer to the house and split up for a defensive position. Meanwhile, Kanin remains still and clam, his winter jacket still covering his sidearm and his hands at ease at his sides. The men slow their horses and trot to a halt a couple dozen feet from Kanin and Ezra. They note the familiar faces of Rex, Wolffe and Gregor.

"Ah, Dove Slinger, it's a small moon, I see. What's your name mister?" asks Rex.

"Kanin."

"Your name's Canine?" asks Rex.

"Kanin."

Wolffe speaks up, "Kanin? What kind of name is that? French? You, ah, got on some of them long French girls leggings?" chuckling with Gregor.

"Why don't you come here and find out," Kanin replies.

"Come on, boys," Rex motions to them to hush.

"May I ask whom I'm addressing?" Kanin asks.

"Yeah, Rex. I own this moon."

"Well, that would make us friends then," says Kanin.

Rex hops off his horse, "No, no it doesn't, 'cause you're getting off this moon. All of ya, in the next five minutes, and out of this system in the next twenty-four hours."

"Now, why might that be?" asks Kanin.

"Let's just say we've made a deal and Serenity now has new owners," Rex replies.

"Gotta be the Empire," says Ezra.

"You know, I got to cogitatin' and I recollect Dove's weren't big on tussles," says Rex.

"Dove's believe violence is a last resort or an action born out of necessity," Kanin replies.

Rex walks up to Kanin's face; Kanin motions for Ezra to hold.

"Oh, then you'll probably leave nice and quiet. And politely, as you're peaceful sort of fella. Aren't ya?" Rex pokes Kanin in the chest, pushing Kanin back a little.

"Perhaps."

"Some might even say gutless," shoving Kanin back some more.

"Might."

"Well, then, why don't you all just pack up your ship. And ask my pardon. And then get," shoving Kanin again. Wolffe and Gregor laugh.

"Um, nope," and Kanin tosses an arm back and sucker punches Rex, sending him stumbling backwards and to the ground.

Wolffe and Gregor whip out their guns and as their fingers touch the triggers, our view of the scene slows down; Kanin's right hand moves forward, swiping his coat open and revealing his firearm. Wolffe and Gregor's trigger fingers press down on their gun's triggers; Kanin swipes his weapon from its holster fast, even as our view is slowed down, and with deadly precision he fires on Wolffe's gun, then banks right as he cocks the hammer back with his right hand palm, and fires on Gregor's gun as well. The scene speeds back up to real time and we see Kanin's shots blasting the guns from Wolffe and Gregor's hands as they both fire. The two grab their hands in shock, looking at them in disbelief. Rex looks at them, then back at Kanin, who has already re-holstered his weapon and rested his hands back at his sides. The ends of his coat flap slightly as the coat settles back still.

"Don't even try it," says Ezra, pointing his gun at Rex.

Rex gets back up and dusts the snow off his clothing. He climbs back atop his horse.

"You take my warning, fly off. Yay!" Rex and his brothers come about and gallop off.

"That was amazing. I ain't ever seen a man move like that. I barely even seen what'cha did. They had ya!" Ezra exclaims excitedly.

"Ezra."

"Yes."

"There's no such word as 'ain't'. Only thing worse than sands in your crack is saying ain't," says Kanin.

Hera interrupts them, "Why don't you two come in and we'll talk over some hot cocoa."

"Thank you," says Kanin.

As they enter, Hera pats Ezra on the head, "Good boy."

.

Later that day. The sky is turning orange as the sun begins to set. Sabine walks out of the telegraph office, closing her change purse. Located adjacent to the train tracks, she turns right and parallels the tracks, heading for the nearest street. She stops abruptly and darts behind a wall when she recognizes the Rex brothers. Sabine peaks out. Their backs turned, she quietly moves in closer and closer until she has reached the nearest building wall she can hide behind.

Wolffe speaks, "I still say we can take him. If there's no many of 'em left, that means they're gettable."

Rex replies, "This man has a reputation for taking care of problems."

A man dressed all in black from head to toe, even a black hat, steps down from the train onto the pavement. He lifts his head to reveal a ghostly face and yellow eyes.

The man in black speaks up in a light British accent, "I hear you have a Jedi problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Sabine darts her head behind the wall after seeing the pale man in black and realizing he's a hired gun.

The Inquisitor steps forward.

"I hear you're good," Rex says to him.

Wolfee looks over at Rex, "Boss, he's some kind of light-in-the-boots Englishman."

The Inquisitor grins, showing his teeth, pointed like that of a shark. Like a bullet, the Inquisitor's hands move, drawing on Wolfee and firing repeatedly, Wolfee barely moving an inch before the Inquisitor has emptied his twelve-slot revolver chamber. Just as quick he knocks out the chamber, spins it, and with astonishing precision drops bullets in, reloading it in mere seconds, only hindered from going faster by the speed gravity pulled them down. He draws on Gregor.

Rex and Gregor look at Wolfee, who when he moves, has shorn muttonchops fall on his shoulders, two bullet-cut trails on each side of his face.

"Wolfee, yer hat," Gregor says.

Rex pulls Wolfee's hat off to show them a happy face shot into the top.

"I do hope we can all be friends now…" says the Inquisitor.

People look out their shops at the commotion.

"Excuse my brother, he's just sometimes kind of stupid. I assure you, us and the Empire has similar…" Rex trails off as the Inquisitor walks away, sniffing the air.

Gregor inhales, "Just smells like air to me."

Ever so lightly and quietly, the Inquisitor eases up to the corner of the nearby building. He hesitates, raising the barrel of his revolver, and springs quickly around the corner, aiming the weapon. Sabine is nowhere to be seen.

Rex and his brothers walk up. The Inquisitor sniffs the side of the building, his nostrils flaring up.

"What?" asks Rex.

"Gentlemen – we weren't alone," says the Inquisitor.

.

Kanan and Ezra slow their horses to a trot as they reach the main trail into Serenity.

"Ezra."

"Yeah?"

"Question."

"Okay, but just as long as it has a quittin' time," Ezra says with sarcasm.

"Back at the Red Dog when the Rex brothers had you outnumbered about 'bout ready to draw on you, why didn't you draw first? Now, I know you stated you had no bullets, but at the get-go they didn't know that."

"A little self preservation, but also it didn't seem right to just blow 'em away, no matter how much they earned it."

"Had it been loaded and I not there?"

"Well, I suppose some fancy bluffin' would have been in order. Too many innocent folk about to be havin' a shootout with three guys that atwixt 'em could barely scratch up to get some common sense. And I think you don't shoot a man unless justified. The Enlightenment wasn't nary too long ago."

"Good answer," Kanan comments.

They exit the trail and trot into town. Shortly after entering, Sabine comes running up to them.

"Stranger!" she says; her hair now short and colorful as normally seen.

"What is it?" Kanan asks with concern.

"The Rex brothers – they done got a hired gun! He's lookin' to kill you, Mr. Dove. Sir."

"Where is he now?" asks Kanan.

"He rode out 'bout ten minutes ago, lookin' for you at the ranch."

"We gotta stop him," says Ezra.

" _I_ gotta stop him. You stay here and protect her in case any of them try anything."

"Right," Ezra acknowledges him.

"And Ezra."

"Yes?"

"With your life, if need be."

Ezra is taken aback a second, the realization that the transition from a young man to an adult had come swiftly, like a load of bricks to the head.

"Yes," Ezra replies affirmatively.

"Wait for my return," Kanan turns his horse about and slaps a side of it hard, sending the horse running off to the trail out of town.

Wolfee eyes Ezra and Sabine, his revolver drawn, from around a building corner.

.

We see a left screen wipe from them to Kanan riding fast, kicking up a dust cloud behind him. Instead of a horse, he's now on a hover bike and in his regular attire, though still dawning the faded off white hat. We see another left wipe to the Adams ranch.

Zeb splits logs with an axe. He turns to place the cut halves on a stack and when he comes about the Inquisitor in standing there.

"Is this the Adams' ranch?" he asks, standing eerily still.

Zeb grips the axe tightly, "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"I see the Empire's means of persuasion haven't been as clear as hoped. Tell me, where might I find the Jedi?"

"Um? Oh, well, that would right be none of your bees wax."

The Inquisitor grins devilishly.

"I was hoping you would say that."

In a moment Zeb blinks his eyes, the Inquisitor has un-buttoned his holster and stopped his hand over his gun. Zeb does a double take, believing his eyes must have fooled him, but furls his brow when he realizes they had not.

"You best watch your step – the Empire don't hold much weight with me," says Zeb.

Still grinning, "Oh I assure you – I won't need to step."

The Inquisitor's head twitches ever so slightly, hearing a small twig crack underneath a foot, from behind him. In a split second he yanks his revolver from its holster, fires on the axe, sending the head off with splintered wood spinning about as shrapnel, then pivots around and fires upon Hera, who's aiming her Remington, hitting her head center of her chest, knocking her back. She stumbles to the ground. The Inquisitor spins around again just as the axe head lands into a piece of wood, upright. A light trail of smoke still rises from the barrel as he aims it at Zeb, causing Zeb to hesitate on his attack.

"Now, my Neanderthal friend, some advice: this moon is now Empire property. It'd leave if I were you…" he backs off and back to his horse, which has now morphed into a black hover speeder. He sits on it and re-holsters his revolver. "Tell the Jedi to meet me in town."

He then circles about and guns it, sending up smoke from the sand.

As we see him disappear into the horizon, our view is changed to Kanan on his speeder, by a small circle opening up and expanding and filling the entire view on Kanan as he slows and comes to an abrupt stop. He climbs off and runs to Zeb, who is cradling Hera.

"Is Hera all right?" he stops a couple feet from them.

Zeb raises his head up and looks at Kanan with tears in his eyes and trail marks down his face, revealing Hera – soaked in blood and her chest blasted open; the blood has soaked the front of Zeb's cloths. He trembles as he speaks, "He killed her. She was my only friend and I just stood there as he killed her."

Kanan hesitates for a few seconds before speaking up, "I'll help you bury her."

.

Rex looks at the Inquisitor in shock as Gregor stands by.

"Why? Why did you have to kill her?"

"I didn't have to, I chose to."

"You were brought here to take care of the Jedi, not go around slaughtering people for your own bemusement!"

"You killed the sheriff and Adams, didn't you? We're not so different, you and I," says the Inquisitor, with no visible signs of remorse.

"Of course I had to kill the sheriff, he was the dang gum sheriff! And Adams drew on us and we defended ourselves. All this is going to do is kill innocent people and draw rebel forces. I'm calling you off. Tell the Empire I'll deal with it."

"My dearest rotund amigo, I don't think you comprehend the situation. This moon is the Empire's now – they run the show and call the shots. And besides – we Inquisitors have a reputation for getting the job done and I certainly would seek not to besmirch such a sterling one as it is."

Rex comes back, "I thought we and the Empire has a deal."

"And old obsolete clone? What would the Empire possibly need in a deal with you? Tread lightly, or the next indiscriminate killing might be yourself…" the Inquisitor walks away.

.

Zeb and Kanan shovel dirt onto Hera's grave. Kanan looks over and sees a stream of smoke as a hover craft appears and speeds toward the range. It stops just outside the perimeter fence. Rex climbs out and removes a shovel from the back seat. He walks over as Kanan keeps his eyes peeled.

Zeb recognizes Rex as he walks up to them, "You! You did this! I remember you coming over and threatening us! You scum-sucking, boot lickin' little-"

"Let's hear him out, Zeb."

"I deserve that. I won't stand here and pretend like I'm some kinda late bloomer in the good guy garden. May I help?"

Zeb grumbles angrily and keeps digging. Rex starts shoveling dirt into the hole.

"Why are you here?" Kanan asks Rex.

"There was a day when I thought I was the biggest toad in the pond; come to find out I was merely the biggest toad in the puddle. I thought I could deal with the Empire. I grossly over hopped. I realize now I was a fool. I wanted some power, some money, but it's not like I wanted a bunch a killin'. Hell, if that's all my brothers and I wanted, we could have done that ourselves. This Inquisitor fella, he's cold, got ice in his blood. I look at me and my brothers, I see Empire flotsam."

Zeb shoots back, "Cry me a river. Maybe you'll get a little taste of what you did to doc Adams."

"We didn't kill Adams. We threatened him some, tryin' to get him off world 'cause the Empire wants his land, but he drew on us and fired. The first shot missed, Wolfee's defensive one didn't. If he had just left, he'd have taken you guys with him and we'd have avoided all of this."

"You two – what's done is done. Bickering won't bring Hera back and bickering won't solve our Inquisitor problem," says Kanan.

"What do you suggest we do?" Zeb asks Kanan.

Kanan thinks, looking out at the deep orange sky, as the sun has set a minute ago. Zeb and Rex finish filling up Hera's grave.

"I'll have to face him."

"Isn't it kinda his specialty to kill Jedi?" says Rex.

"I can't ask my crew to…" Kanan hesitates for a second after muttering the word crew, "to take the bullet for me."

"You okay, Kanan?" Zeb asks, now also in his regular attire.

"Just suddenly wasn't feeling so hit. It'll pass."

"It's gonna be dark soon," Rex says, now also in his regular cloths.

"Exactly. He'll be expecting an attack at sun up. We'll both be at a disadvantage."

"He's probably got Ezra," says Rex.

"Ezra," Kanan exclaims, suddenly realizing he had fallen for the classic divide and conquer tactic.

Rex looks at Kanan, "Well, you're not going alone…"

.

We cut to Wolfee leading the Inquisitor into the Red Dog Saloon, which Wolfee has cleared out of people. On the floor both Ezra and Sabine lie, tied up.

"My brother has gone soft. Never wants to put his foot down on these people, always willin' to let that Jedi disarm us. Now Gregor tells me he's over burying' that blasted female pilot! I know you understand."

The Inquisitor stays still, "You've done the right thing. And you're right – I _do_ understand…" he hovers his left hand over his revolver as Wolfee turns his back to him. The Inquisitor grins evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanan sneaks into town, having ditched his hover speeder on the outskirts. The last of the sunlight has since faded and now the full moon is slowly but surely rising. A reflection of moonlight catches his eye and he looks up to the second story of the Red Dog Saloon where he sees somebody crutched down aiming a rifle, which the rays of the moon reflected off the long barrel of.

Kanan hugs the wall of the nearest building with his body and makes his way to the saloon. Once there he goes into the ally and climbs up an emergency ladder built on the side or the saloon. He hesitates momentarily, feeling unusually tired, almost to the point of exhaustion. He shakes it off and slowly and quietly makes his way for the armed individuals. He reaches out and grabs the person, spinning the individual about as far as he can and ripping off the hood. There Sabine is, her arms and hands tied and to the protective railing, allowing the rifle to be propped up in such a way it appeared an assassin had been waiting on the roof.

"Where's Ezra?"

"It's over, Jedi."

Kanan jolts his head upward to see the Inquisitor on the second floor roof.

"I have the high ground."

"So it appears…" Kanan spins about, scoops up Sabine and jumps off the second floor, using the Force to slow his impact. He turns to look up at the Inquisitor, "Accordin' to Hoyle, your ground is a little too high now. Why don't you come down here and even the odds."

"I'm many things, Jedi – fiendish, scheming, evil, some might say a bastard, but the one thing I'm not, is sporting. I think not, Jedi. Gregor!"

Kanan places Sabine on the ground as the saloon doors open as Gregor walks out, dragging Ezra by his tied feet. Kanan keeps his focus on the Inquisitor, not letting his guard down even for a second. Gregor lays Ezra feet from Sabine and un-gags him.

"Kanan!"

"Oh, go ahead and turn to speak to him. I won't shoot. You know why," says the Inquisitor.

Ezra yells, "Don't listen to him! He'll get ya from behind like he got me."

Kanan turns around to face Ezra, "He won't. He wants the pleasure of putting me under man-to-man. Are you all right?"

"Fine. That clodhopper Wolfee jumped me," says Ezra.

"Acorn calf," Gregor growls at Ezra.

"Where is he now?" asks Kanan.

"Haven't seen him since the Inquisitor showed up."

"Ezra, listen to me: it's my job to stop him. If I fail, save yourself and her. You beg him for forgiveness.

"No!" Ezra exclaims, then yawns, clearly tired and weary.

"A Jedi lives to fight another day. We're outnumbered."

Gregor calls up to the Inquisitor, "Hey, where is Wolfee anyway?"

"Guarding the back way out of town. Time's up, Jedi. Your presence is required up here now."

Kanan makes an about face, backs up a few steps and makes a run for the saloon, using the Force to propel himself up to the roof. He stands tall after the impact. Kanan perspires heavily, taking longer breaths, feeling very tired now.

"I came, I saw and wasn't particularly impressed…" the Inquisitor pulls his chakram lightsaber from his belt, activating it; red beams shoot out two ends, "and vanquished."

"You sure do blather for an evil bastard."

The Inquisitor grins evilly and spins about wildly as he rushes Kanan. Kanan as fast as lightning whips out and activates his lightsaber, stopping one of the red beams from slicing down into his skull.

"I'll remember that when you need your final words," the Inquisitor draws back the beam fast, causing the other to shoot up toward Kanan's groinal area.

Kanan just as quickly kicks his left leg back and pushes himself away with the right, sending him falling to the ground to safety, his lightsaber de-activating. He rolls over and sees the Inquisitor thrusting one end of the blade down. Kanan Force pushes him away and then leaps back to his feet and re-activates his lightsaber.

"Ah, cheating – the last refuge of the desperate. I love the smell of desperation in the evening…" the Inquisitor presses a control and holds the chakram in place as it spins so fast Kanan can't even make out an opening to strike. The Inquisitor pushes forward upon Kanan's position.

Rex eases up slowly on Gregor, holding an axe, since he never collected his weapon from the sheriff's office. As he's about near, Gregor spins around and points a gun at him.

"Back, are you? Beddin' with the law now, huh? Well guess what, brother, there's a new toad in this pond…"

As Kanan processes what to do, he hears a gunshot and looks down to see Rex collapse to the ground. He looks back at the spinning red blades. He tries striking at them with his lightsaber, but his blade gets smacked away, whacking the lightsaber from his hands and to the rooftop; it de-activates as it rolls to the edge and falls over. He hears it impact on the second floor boardwalk. He turns and runs, hopping down as the Inquisitor runs at him.

Just as Kanan picks his lightsaber back up, the Inquisitor drops down onto the walk, his boots making a loud thud when he does.

"Looks like the way is a little too narrow to spin it now," Kanan huffs, dripping in sweat.

"I assure you, one will do just nicely," the Inquisitor replies.

They're interrupted by screams from Sabine. She violently squirms in place.

"Agh! Agh!"

"Sabine – what's wrong?!" Ezra calls out.

"My heart! OH, God it hurts! Agh!" she shakes and her eyes roll into her head. The shaking ceases, Sabine dead.

Kanan looks back at the Inquisitor.

"I guess her heart wasn't in it," the Inquisitor approaches activating one end of his lightsaber. It reflects in the windows, shining red on his left side as he passes each.

"What did you do to her?" Kanan asks.

"Oh, nothing," the Inquisitor draws back and cuts across up toward Kanan's head.

Kanan ducts and when the Inquisitor pulls the blade out of the wall, Kanan slams it away with his; the red blade slices threw the hand railing and threw another part when it is drawn back up. A piece falls down to the ground. The blade clashes against Kanan's in a split second, having been thrust at his chest. The beams crackle as they make contact. The Inquisitor pushes his blade harder onto Kanan's, making Kanan bring a leg back for leverage. The glow of the red beam washes across the Inquisitor's face as he grins deviously, starring down into Kanan's eyes. Step-by-step Kanan is pushes back along the walk, nearing the railing.

"I must thank you – I could never have done this on the high ground," the Inquisitor comments.

"OW! Help me!" Ezra screams out.

"Ezra!" Kanan yells.

"Kanan, I can't feel … feel my left-side and it feels – agh! Like an elephant is sitting on my chest!"

Kanan becomes so tired he can now barely keep his eyes open and now is stumbling back as the Inquisitor continues to push.

Ezra squirms around, moaning in pain until he finally goes limp, dead.

Suddenly a couple feet from being forced off the second floor, the Inquisitor stops, pulls back, and de-activates his chakram lightsaber. Kanan stumbles forwards and back, blinking repeatedly. He drops his lightsaber, shutting it off. He fumbles around with his hands as sweat drips from his face. The loud and slowing thuds of his heart resonate in his ears. He grabs his left arm in pain.

"No…" he clenches his teeth and shakes while stumbling around, bouncing off the wall and railing, barely catching himself each time. "What have you done to me?"

The Inquisitor stands still, grinning still, "Must have been something in the water…"

Tears fall from Kanan's eyes as he shuts them from the pain. With one last thump, his heart gives up the ghost and he crashes back into the railing, falls, and slams into the ground dead. His faded off white hat lands, upside down on the dirt.

.

Kanan's eyes pop open, his vision warped a tad and his heart beating so loudly it was all he heard. He raises his head, as he's on his back, and sees Rex hovering over him, holding a large needle jammed into Kanan's heart.

" _ **NO!**_ "


	5. Chapter 5

Kanan grabs at Rex's arms, struggling with Rex.

"Stop!" Rex yells out, "Stop struggling with me! Kanan, it's Rex!"

Kanan's senses start to kick back in and he recognizes the roof of his quarters, adorned with annoying graffiti with white birds, courtesy of Sabine. He looks at Rex again and now sees a breathing apparatus over Rex's nose and mouth.

"This might hurt a bit…" Rex yanks the needle out of Kanan's chest. "Breath this."

With one hand Kanan grabs at the puncture wound and the other he holds a mask to his face. He takes fast but big breaths, then removes the mask.

"What's happening to me?"

"One of the canisters has leaked all over the ship. Your blood pressure is through the roof – you were having a heart attack. I only had one doctor with us, so we're administering adrenaline shots to everybody."

Kanan breaths some more fresh air and asks another question with haste, "My crew?"

"They're fine except Hera. He heart gave out; doc Adams is trying to resuscitate her now," Rex replies.

"Take me to her, now!"

"You can barely walk."

"Then I'll crawl."

Rex holds onto one of Kanan's arms and leads him to the cockpit. As he passes Zeb's quarters, he sees Zeb fiddling with the needle in his chest, holding it upright.

"You got any more of these?" Zeb asks Rex.

"No."

Rex seats Kanan in the co-pilot chair, having passed Ezra and Sabine who are sitting on the floor breathing clean air with the masks.

Doc Adams speaks up, "Her heart is weak from the damage, it keeps failing. Another adrenaline shot will kill her," he listens to her heart with a stethoscope.

"Hold on, Hera…" Kanan lets his mask fall free and spins the chair over to her. He places both hands on her chest and concentrates, applying the Force. Steadily he brings her heart up to a normal rate. Her eyes open slowly, as she comes out of a daze. Too tired to move, she continues breathing.

"You did it!" Rex slaps Kanan on a knee.

Kanan opens his eyes and removes his hands, "Hera, are you all right?"

"I'm tired…"

"She'll be okay for now, but you'll have to follow us to the rebel hospital to repair her heart. No nothin' but sleep and resting. Doctor's orders."

Rex presses some buttons, "Ghost to Rex One – head on back to the fleet. We gotta make an emergency medical stop there."

"Rex One?" Kanan mouths to Rex.

"Understood," a voice replies back over the comm.

Rex then flips some switches, hits some buttons, and pulls back on a handle. The Ghost jumps to hyperspace.

.

Some time has passed. The Ghost is still in hyperspace but nearing the secret rebel fleet.

"So, let me get this straight: I was a lady of the night in some dive?" says Sabine.

"We were all there, Sabine. The Ghost crew, that is," says Kanan.

"Yeah, hate to say it, but I missed out on out toxic gas getaway," says Rex.

"How?" asks Ezra.

"I have a theory for that: as Ezra started to fall unconscious, his brain panicked and he tried the Force," Kanan suggests.

"I kinda do recollect that."

"But he didn't know what to do, so he instinctively reached out to me and that caused us to merge in the Force. I've never fully figured out how the Force works, but somehow it knew to draw in the rest of the crew. The fantasy world Ezra concocted kept our hearts pumping steadily, delaying the affects of the gas. Together we were stronger, but as each of us succumbed, we were gravely weakened."

"You guys are damn lucky. My contact had to change plans and met me a day closer. I headed on over to the rendezvous point and found you adrift. Doc' says one more hour, you'd all have been dead."

"Well, I for one am glad to not be dead," says Zeb.

Ezra asks, "Is there ever a time you would be?"

"How'd you like to die twice?" Zeb asks Ezra.

"Eh, you curmudgeon."

"What I don't understand is why the container leaked in the first place," Rex says to Kanan.

"Sabotage perhaps?" Kanan suggests.

"Ahhh … Kanan…" Ezra speaks up.

"Yes?"

"I dropped my barrel."

"Well, that could do it," says Kanan to Rex.

"From the second deck. I was trying to move it with the Force and lost control."

"Ezra, you could have killed us! Next time I tell you not to use the Force, you _do not_ use the Force!"

"Yes, sir," Ezra looks down in self pity and disappointment.

"Come on," Sabine stands up and bends over to grab one of Ezra's hands to pull him up, "doc will probably wanna check up on us. He's set up on the bay floor."

Ezra gets up and follows Sabine out.

"And no, we won't be goin' upstairs…" she teases him in a grumpy tone.

"I don't know, I looked in every computer archive I could and I still have no idea what a cowboy is," says Hera.

Kanan replies, "I got the boy part, but I don't even know what a cow is."

Kanan looks at Hera and sees she's suddenly fallen asleep.

"Poor girls been through a lot," Rex looks at Kanan who doesn't respond, now looking out the cockpit window at the hyperspace colors. The ship suddenly drops out of hyperspace not far from the fleet. Kanan takes the co-pilot wheel.

"The big white wheel with the red cross in the middle," Rex points.

"I see it," Kanan corrects course for the medical ship.

"What's wrong?" Rex finally asks.

"The past; sometimes you just can't shake it. Just when you think you've got it shook, there it is again."

Rex speaks, "You know, you never quite can escape the past. The trick of it is, I've learned, to not let it define you, but to define yourself based upon the hindsight of it. If I hadn't done that, you and I wouldn't be sitting here."

"You're right. I knew there was a reason I trusted you."

"Just on?!" slapping Kanan on the back. Rex stands up and walks to the cockpit entrance, "I'm gonna go check in with the doc' just in case I breathed too much of that in. You coming? They'll tractor the Ghost in."

"No. I'm not leaving Hera."

"I understand. Oh – and next time you and Ezra go cavortin' around the fantasy daisies, just remember: there's no serenity as long as the Empire exists," Rex walks off. "And imagine me as a good guy next time, will ya?" Rex calls out down the hall.

Kanan smiles and looks over at Hera. He pushes a button on her chair and reclines her back some.

Our view lowers to Rex's legs as he walks by Sabine's quarters. In them, Chopper sits forgotten and deactivated.

.

 **-THE END-**


End file.
